There are several types of arithmetic and algebraic problems which are typically described in natural language through a number of factoid sentences and one or more questions. The questions may be interrogative queries, such as Who, What, How many, etc. The arithmetic and algebraic problems may also be described through deterministic words such as “Find the number of . . . ”. Such arithmetic and algebraic problems typically depend on people (e.g., tutors or teachers) to solve the word problems posed by students or users. Additionally, such arithmetic and algebraic problems may also be solved via “interactive” screens which use pre-computed logic and value or provide textual explanation to a pre-specified math problem. Furthermore, a video may be utilized where a person or tutor explains the logic and the solution to a pre-specified math problem.